


Happy Is the Home

by Lingwiloke



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Happy Ever After in Aman AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/pseuds/Lingwiloke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeglin has been behaving strangely. Idril finds out why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Is the Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloriousmonsters](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousmonsters/gifts).



> This was meant to be longer, and less... random - Unfortunately, real life got in the way. I hope it makes you smile at least a little anyway!
> 
> Beta by Lyain. Thank you, dear :)

Tuor scowled at the heavy oaken door in frustration. Maeglin’s work-rooms were his sanctuary, and even Tuor, who was notoriously bad at accepting such boundaries, knew that these rooms were off limits except by special invitation by their owner. That Idril had broken this iron rule and snuck inside – leaving him waiting outside with the words “at least let him be angry at only one of us” was an indication of how worried she was.

Maeglin had been behaving strangely for days. He had sequestered himself away in his rooms, did not respond to knocks or calls, and kept missing their mealtimes. While this behavior had been nothing unusual in the first weeks and months after his re-embodiment and his release from the Gardens of Lórien, he had seemed to slowly become more comfortable with his new life with time and their gentle (well, sometimes rather passionate) encouragement. Neither Tuor nor Idril could fathom what had brought about the abrupt change back to his old ways now. So, when, after another meal with their lover conspicuously absent, they had found his door unlocked (another cause for worry – Maeglin _never_ left these doors unlocked), Idril had taken her chance.

Tuor had expected angry words and doors banging, once Maeglin found the privacy of his rooms invaded, but so far he could hear nothing. Minutes ticked by in silence, and he startled violently when the door finally opened to reveal Idril – alone. With some surprise, followed by relief, Tuor realized that she was smiling. He opened his mouth to speak, but she put a finger to her lips and waved him inside. Confused, he followed through a cluttered study towards a door that he knew led to a tiny bedroom, where Maeglin sometimes slept when some new idea or project had kept him up late into the night. Here, his wife paused and indicated for him to go inside. He shot her a doubtful look, but then let himself in, only to be treated to a most unexpected sight:

Maeglin, sound asleep, was curled up on the bed in what looked to be a decidedly uncomfortable position with his feet still on the floor and his head bent in an awkward angle against the headboard. And there, half in his lap and half on his bent leg, purring loud enough that Tuor was able to hear it all across the room, a tiny, black ball of fur.

The kitten was a bony little thing, with bat ears and a head that seemed too large for its body. Looking at it, Tuor thought that he had seen it before; limping through the underbrush at the edge of the near forest, mewling pathetically but vanishing into a cluster of thorny brambles when he tried to approach it. Clearly, its scraggly fur had been brushed since then, and a bandage was now wrapped around its lame hind leg. It opened its eyes a fraction when he entered, but closed them again after a moment without ceasing to purr, as if to say it now deemed him not worthy of its attention.

Then Maeglin shifted slightly in his sleep, and Tuor hastily retreated, closing the door behind him. He looked back towards Idril and they shared a relieved smile. Apparently, their little family had gained a new member.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the first part of an Italian (? at least that's what I've been told) proverb: "Happy is the home with at least one cat".


End file.
